Lamb Chop's Play-Along
Lamb Chop's Play-Along is an American half-hour preschool children's television series that was shown on PBS in the United States and YTV in Canada from 1992 to 1993. It was created and hosted by puppeteer Shari Lewis, and featured her puppet character Lamb Chop. Synopsis Appropriately, Lamb Chop is a sheep; other characters are puppets of other farm animals, including Charlie Horse and Hush Puppy. Cast *'Shari Lewis' - Host/Lamb Chop/Hush Puppy/Charlie Horse/Kelly Pig/Sarah Cat/Danny Mouse ;Lamb Chop's Playmates *Brian Ito *Amanda McAdam *Sabrina Sánchez Episodes 26 half-hour episodes produced. Season 1 (1992–1993) # Charlie's Basketball Shoes (4 acts) # Stop Biting Your Nails (4 acts) # Too Sick to Go to The Circus (5 acts) # Hush Puppy and the Bully (4 acts) # Lamb Chop's Hiccups (3 acts) # Charlie's Magic Kit (2 acts) # Lamb Chop Works Out (4 acts) # The Charlie Newspaper (4 acts) # Robin Hoof (3 acts) # Charlie's Toothache (4 acts) # Hush Puppy Practices Baseball (3 acts) # Hush Puppy's Trip to Yzarc (4 acts) # Lamb Chop's Imaginary Friend (3 acts) # Charlie Horse Directs a Movie (4 acts) # Lamb Chop Runs Away (5 acts) # Charlie's Lemonade Stand (4 acts) # Lolly Crushing on Hush Puppy (4 acts) # Rings and Cookies (4 acts) # Happy Birthday Charlie Horse (4 acts) # Shari and Lamb Chop Switch Places (4 acts) # Charlie Horse for Class President (4 acts) # Shari's Obedience School (4 acts) # Lamb Chop and the Necklace (4 acts)/Shari Tells the Story of the Musicians of Bremen # Lamb Chop's Allowance (4 acts) # Lamb Chop Practices for a Talent Show (3 acts) # Hush Puppy and the Ice Show (3 acts) Segments Introduced in Season 1 * At Home with Lamb Chop * Comedy Barn * Knock Knock * A Baby Lamb Chop Story * Betcha * Riddles * Funny Little Poem * Animals from the San Diego Zoo * Tongue Twisters * Story Time * Sing a Little Sing-Along Song * Playtime With Emma * More Playtime With Emma Production notes WTTW jointly distributed it with Paragon Entertainment Corporation to PBS stations across the country. The rights to the show are currently owned by Jariel-Pixar Classics. Theme songs Both the opening and closing theme songs were written by Broadway composer Norman Martin. Other songs were written by Square One TV songwriter, John Rodby. Two versions of the opening song with different lyrics have been used; one involves bouncing, the other strength. The ending theme song is "The Song That Never Ends", as sung by the children and puppets while Lewis frantically attempts to stop them. An instrumental version of the show's theme song was used for a most recent show of Mallory Lewis and Lamb Chop. External links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0166048/ Lamb Chop's Play-Along] at the Internet Movie Database Category:Jariel-Pixar Classics Category:Television series by Jariel-Pixar Category:Jariel-Pixar Category:Television Category:Television series by Jariel Category:Television programs featuring puppetry Category:Lamb Chop's Play-Along Category:PBS Kids Category:PBS network shows Category:PBS Category:English-language television programming Category:1992 American television series debuts Category:1993 American television series endings